Halo Quinn
Halo Quinn is a 16-year-old Candor. She is the triplet sister of Laurette Quinn and Nolan Quinn. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Halo April Quinn was born on January 3 to Mae Quinn and Randolf Quinn. Halo had two twin siblings, Laurette and Nolan. Halo was the oldest out of the three, being fifteen seconds older than Nolan, and two minutes older than Laurette. Halo's mother and father were very well respected throughout the five factions, and were well-known for their advice, and this made Halo and her brother and sister very popular in school. However, Halo didn't enjoy the company of the other girls, and whenever they tried to talk to her, she yelled at them to leave her alone. When Halo was ten, she was out by herself, when she was attacked. Thankfully, she was rescued by a man named Julius Austin. Julius Austin saw hope in Halo, and offered to train her to be stronger. At first, Halo was hesitant, and figured that she should tell her parents, but she decided against that, as this man had just saved her life. So every day after school, instead of going back to Erudite with her siblings, she would spend hours training with Julius Austin to be stronger, and how to use weapons such as hand guns, knives, and her fists. As the years progressed, Halo became extremely strong-willed, and decided she would only use what she'd learned to protect herself and her family. When Halo, Nolan, and Laurette were twelve, their father, Randolf, insulted Erudite, saying that they wanted to dominate the other four factions. The other four factions became very mad at Erudite, and Randolf, Mae, Halo, Laurette, and Nolan were blamed. All five of them were sentenced to death by the death serum. As Laurette and Nolan were taken away, Halo made up a lie, saying she had to use the bathroom. She was allowed five minutes, which she spent calling Julius Austin, and warning him about what had happened to her. Julius Austin was very hesitant, but he told her he would be there as soon as he could. Once Halo's five minutes were up, she took down the men that were attempting to take her to the machine where the death serum would be injected into her system. They were able to do so, but luckily, Julius Austin arrived, and killed the man that had Halo tied up. He freed Halo, and the two first raced to find Mae and Randolf. Sadly, Mae and Randolf had already perished, much to Halo's horror. She wanted to have a breakdown, but she knew she had to save Laurette and Nolan. When Halo and Julius Austin arrived, they knocked out all of the security guards, just as Laurette was about to get the serum injected. However, Nolan had already been injected with the death serum, but thanks to his being Divergent, he was able to resist it. When Halo saw her brother unconscious, and presumed dead, she began crying, and wishing this never had happened, but once she started, Nolan woke up, which made Halo and Laurette overjoyed. Nolan asked what had happened, and Halo explained that she had saved them from death. Then Nolan asked about their parents, Halo tensed up. She didn't want to tell her siblings that they were dead, but it was clear she didn't need to, they could tell. Halo, Nolan, and Laurette could no longer stay in Erudite, unless they wanted to be killed. Julius Austin suggusted going to another faction, so they chose Candor. Julius Austin took the kids to Candor himself, and he raised them for two months, before leaving. Julius Austin talked to Halo before he did, telling her that she would have to be in charge from then on. Halo promised Julius Austin she would, and while Laurette and Nolan got over it, it took Halo more than a year. She had a very hard time being in charge, and bossing her brother and sister around. She stopped fighting, and tried to be nicer to her siblings, which became easier as the years progressed. When Halo, Nolan, and Laurette were sixteen, they took their aptitude test, and Halo was scored as an Amity. She will choose Amity for her faction, and she hopes Laurette and Nolan will do so as well, so they can stay together. Early Life Halo is very irritable, and extremely vunerible. Her siblings constantly annoy her, and she has taken the forced place of being in charge, which she hates. She is able to snap easily, and she is not understood very easily. Appearance Halo has wavvy blonde hair, which is either straight, or curly. She has crystal gray eyes. She is considered to be very pretty. Alliances *Nolan Quinn (Brother) *Laurette Quinn (Sister) *Julius Austin Enemies *Anyone in Erudite Powers/Abilities/Traits *Halo is very strong-willed. *Halo is very pretty. *Halo's test results were Amity. *Halo is a Erudite born. *Halo and her siblings transferred to Candor when they were twelve. *Halo was trained by Julius Austin. *Halo knows how to use knives, and hand guns. *Halo is very intellegent. *Halo's mother and father were very respected before they insulted Erudite. *Halo tries to be a nice person. *Halo snaps very easily. Gallery Halo02.jpg Halo03.jpg Halo04.jpg Halo05.jpg Halo06.jpg Halo07.jpg Halo08.jpg Halo09.gif Halo10.jpg Halo11.jpg Halo12.jpg Halo13.jpg Category:Amity Category:Erudite Born Category:Teenagers Category:Sixteen Category:Triplet Category:Female Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Amity Test Results Category:Citizen